Working For Percy Weasley
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Au. After Hogwarts. Percy's Secretary, Bonnie Eads, notices her boss is changing now that his old friend is coming to visit. Will the rest of the Ministry cotton on?
1. A Star in the Ministry

Bonnie Eads was a quiet girl with brown curls and blue eyes. She was short and curvy, polite and tried not to be nosey, _tried._ She was employed as the secretary of one Percy Weasley in the ministry of magic, herself being 23 and Percy being 25. She'd be lying if she said he wasn't attractive although he wasn't her usual type. He was a good boss however as he gave her an extra long dinner break and more often then not, let her leave early too. He was a fast worker or so it seemed, punctual, and never had a day off. She'd heard other's discussing him in the break room once.

"He's never sick" Said a first,

"It's like he lives of Pepper-Up" From the second.

"Maybe he does.." A third person trailed off

"No.. he'd have steam coming out of his ears all the time if he did" The first.

"Oh.. Yeah" Third

"I wonder if he even knows what it's like to be sick" The second made an input again

"Ask Arthur, He'll know" The first didn't seem to stop talking

"Why Arthur?" It was the third again

"Because Arthur is called Mr Weasley" It was said sarcastically.

"Oh.. they share the same surname.. how cool. I wonder if they're related" Back to the third

"You've got to be kidding me" Muttered the second

"No.. I really do wonder if they are" Third again

Another person made a statement, chuckling slightly.

"We are related, Cindy. Percy's my son. And no, he's never had a sick day in his life. He's been sick, just never had the day off for it"

Bonnie was snapped out of her day dream by a clearing of a throat and she snapped blue eyes up to find a national sports star laughing at her. She blushed and instantly straightened, biting her lip. "May I help you Mr Wood?" She really hoped that Percy wouldn't be mad when this got back to him, she knew he liked to look as professional as possible. He was tall with dark brown eyes and hair of a similar colour. His jaw was strong and he was about as tall as Percy or at least she thought he was. He had broad shoulders and an equally broad chest, defined muscles and his sweater was made up of his team's colours, blue with a golden band across the chest.

"Aye, and please, call me Oliver" He smiled charmingly for a moment, chocolate brown eyes moving to a door on her left before they returned to her "Is this Mr Weasley's office?"

She looked at him for a moment with an uncertain expression and nodded, arm gesturing to the door "It's Mr Percy Weasley's Office. Mr Arthur Weasley's office can be found on the ..."

"Thanks, but I found the right Weasley" She nodded for a moment and watched as he fell silent, looking around her desk for a moment. He seemed to grin at something and chuckled. "Thank you, Miss.. ?"

"Bonnie, Bonnie Eads" She supplied.

"Thank you, Miss Eads" He moved towards Percy's door and paused for a moment, cocking his head to a side as he looked at her. "Nice calendar" He winked before he broke out into a belting laugh again and went through into Percy's office. She thought she heard Percy say something but was too busy wondering why he'd complimented her calendar. She turned her chair round and glanced up. She found herself blushing as a photograph played out Oliver Wood himself, stripping of his shirt and looking all too much like he'd rather keep it on and be anywhere but there.

She knew that Percy knew Oliver, he received Christmas cards and Birthday cards from the handsome quidditch captain, and often sent some in return. The man hadn't ever shown up at the office however, despite their friendship lasting for fourteen years.

She was certainly surprised to see the pair re-emerge a few minutes later, Oliver's arm slung around Percy's shoulders and his hand in a somewhat awkward angle, messing up Percy's coppery curls. Percy was slimmer then the Scott but it didn't stop him from playfully trying to trip him up. Bonnie gaped for a moment till Percy jumped away and Oliver somehow landed on his back, the red-head laughing from besides her desk.

"Bonnie, I'm going out for dinner to catch up with Oliver. Could you hold all my calls please?" She nodded hastily, eyes narrowing as Percy noticed her calendar and laughed.

Five minutes later she was left with a signed photograph of Oliver Wood, stripping off his shirt and looking like he'd rather be anywhere but in front of that calendar.

* * *

Author's Notes: Inspired by Merelyn's Blind date fiction.


	2. Busted

For the next two weeks, news of Oliver's frequent visits were all over the ministry, and to take suspicion away from Percy, Bonnie joined in. She gossiped and threw around ideas of who could possibly be the lucky person that he could be visiting. She kept it to herself that Oliver and Percy were out for dinner, the second time in just as many days whilst she sat talking with one of the other employees. She was of course, flaky enough to forget about her recently signed calendar.

"So, Tiffany said that Mr Alexander who works in the office opposite Mr Weasley, Arthur that is, went to the quidditch final last year and met some of the ..." Bonnie looked up from her computer as Sarah Stapleton, who was the minister's secretary's assistant, let out a sudden gasp, stopping mid way through her quickly spoken sentence. She pulled her glasses from her face and blinked for a moment before pushing them back on, swatting her black fringe out of her way before moving behind Bonnie's desk.

"It's you!" Bonnie frowned "Merlin, Oh my Merlin! It's you he's been coming to see isn't it?". It was more of a statement then a question buts he was jumping up and down excitedly, her short black her bouncing around her face. Bonnie shook her head, turning her chair round to see Sarah watching the photograph Oliver strip repeatedly, his blush growing deeper and deeper.

"No!" Bonnie jumped from her seat and moved over towards the calendar, fingers tracing the edge and avoiding the signature itself. "A friend got him to sign it for me. I had it up and he saw it, talked Oliver into signing it" She smiled slightly, glancing at the clock. Noticing it was almost one pm, Bonnie found herself suddenly terrified. She'd been keeping everything to herself for the last two weeks, Percy had made no mention of whether or not he wanted people to know about.. things. She herself didn't even know where the two stood with each other. They hadn't kissed or held hands but she'd seen looks come from both men that said there was feelings. They were touchy feely with each other as well, she'd noticed. Once or twice she'd seen them steering each other by the shoulders, Oliver had at one time, for a moment or two, had Percy thrown over his shoulder, the red head's face matching his hair colour and not a shred of professionalism was showing.

It wasn't often she saw Percy laugh like that.

"Oh please! It's so obviously you" Sarah snorted, giving Bonnie a pointed look. Bonnie simply shrugged in return, she wasn't going to argue against Sarah. It'd be all over the building in an hour if Jennifer Bell, the minister's secretary, didn't have her doing any more jobs. Actually, knowing those two, Sarah would confess everything to Jennifer, who would send her off to tell everyone else, then Jennifer herself would go straight to the Minister with it as soon as he was free.

Joy.

But then, the elevator down the hall that lead to her office sounded and two male voices floated towards them. Bonnie straightened, biting her lip for a moment before declaring loudly "Sarah! I have to get back to work. Mr Weasley is back". She hoped that the two men would get the hint. However, Oliver's laughter was growing louder so she knew he was closer, so he certainly hadn't heard her which only meant...

Thud!

Bonnie turned with a wince to see Percy landing face down, foot caught under a rug. To make matters worse, Oliver had tripped up on Percy's feet and ended up sprawled partly across the young red head. His booming laughter sounded loudly again and he pushed himself up. He then proceeded to wrap an arm around the red head and rolled him over, a loud sigh that sounded almost giddy left the quidditch player's mouth.

"Oh! My. MERLIN!" Sarah jumped up suddenly, rocking on the balls of her feet before raising her hands to her face. "Wait till everyone hears this! It's Percy Weasley, Mr. I'm-nothing-but-professional Weasley, that has the hottest quidditch player of all time coming to see him. Oh Jennifer and Tiffany are going to love this". Sarah let out a scream that any fan girl would envy before running towards the elevator and hitting the button, apparently no one had wanted to use the lift because she was in it only a second after she'd pressed the button.

"Mr Weasley, I am so sorry, I tried to warn you both but.." She trailed off, noticing he wasn't actually saying anything. Oliver's laughter trailed off and he moved to kneel besides Percy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey! What's wrong now, Perce?" His brows quirked and the red head seemed to snap out of his trance, looking at Oliver for a few moments before turning to Bonnie.

"Am I really that bad?"

"What? NO! You're a great boss, Mr Weasley, Sir. Really, you are. You let me go for longer breaks, let me go home early, you're understanding and kind and.. you can't believe what she says, you're fantastic.. people just see you as professional, the way you like to present yourself and all" He still frowned as he looked at her but after a short while, Oliver threw himself at the red head and instigated a wrestling match which Percy soon fell into, the habit of partaking brought on by his brothers kicking in.

"See! You're not that bad, Perce.. I bet head boy Percy wouldn't have done that" Percy chuckled at that and the three fell into silence. Oliver had won the small wrestling match, hands pinning the Weasley man down as he straddled him. Neither man made an attempt to move and Bonnie found herself clearing her throat and the two men jumped up, blushing.

"Well er... I better let you get back to work and all.. can't let your new celebrity friend keep your from work can I?" Oliver smiled sheepishly and pulled Percy into a bear hug, the slighter man obviously crushed. Oliver pulled away and waved to Bonnie, calling a "See ya tomorrow, folks" before jogging off towards the elevator.

Percy remained where he was stood for a minute or so, a silly grin on his face till he realised that Bonnie was staring at him, chin cupped in her hand.

"Now now, What would the gossips say if they say Mr. I'm-nothing-but-professional Weasley grinning like a man in love?" Bonnie grinned jokingly as Percy blushed further, eyes moving to the calendar behind him before he yelped and stumbled towards his door, by now crimson from his hairline to the skin visible around his collar. She was pretty sure his hands were red too.

In good nature, Percy muttered "Right, you're not leaving till ten to four". She laughed.

She was supposed to finish at six

* * *

Author's notes: Ok, so the next chapter I need some help with. Do you good, kind readers want it to be based on the next morning waking up, or do you want some small coverage of waking up then the guys going out to dinner? Or do you want more Bonnie while they're gone out?

Let me know, I shall write it. Also, if there's any funny comments or phrases you want to see in it, let me know


	3. LimeLight

The next day Bonnie and Percy were followed around by whispers. Everyone had heard that Percy was the lucky sod to be friends with Oliver Wood and no matter where either of them went, people where whispering.

"He's the bloke that Wood came to see.. you know, Arthur's boy.. Patrick or something"

"She works for Weasley.. no, not him, his son.. yeah.. Can you believe someone as fit as Oliver would visit him?"

Percy took it all under his stride, ignored what was said and went about work like normal, Bonnie however, found it hard to keep herself from clawing a few people's eyes out.

When Oliver arrived, dead on twelve thirty, people were back to whispering. Oliver waved it off with friendly smiles till he reached Bonnie's office and let out a sigh.

"Heya, how are ya today?" He moved over, knocking on Percy's door but kept his eyes trained to brunette secretary.

"Oh, not bad, thanks. You've got tongues wagging though" She smiled, looking towards the corridor as Arthur came around the corner. Sadly at this point, Oliver was also paying attention to the new arrival and forgot to move away from the doorway. Percy came out almost running and it was mere seconds before the two were sprawled out.

"Why does this only happen when there's people around?" Percy half laughed and quickly stood up, blushing slightly as Arthur and Bonnie laughed. Oliver shrugged and after Arthur handed a file over to Bonnie, the two men were gone. Bonnie burst into laughter again.

"So.." Oliver grinned from across the table "I hear there's rumours going around about that guy.. what's his name.. Arthur's lad. Did ya know that there's a studly quidditch player visiting him nearly everyday?" Oliver cracked a grin as he leant forwards in a conspirital fashion. Percy sighed loudly.

"Yeah.. I heard that Patrick or whatever he's called is a lucky kid.. don't know what everyone sees in that broom flying guy myself like" Oliver aimed a kick at Percy's shin and the red head jumped, kneeing the table and causing their drinks to spill.

"Oh hardy har, jammy sod" Oliver grumbled playfully.

"What can I get for yo... Oliver Wood? Merlin! I'm your biggest fan" The pair looked up to see their waiter taking on a mood much like Sarah's yesterday. Percy gulped slightly whilst Oliver faked a grin.

"Wow? Really? That's great! Hey, could we get a pot of tea?" Oliver brushed off the comment, everyone he met seemed to be his biggest fan now-a-days.

"Oh sure! I'll talk to the boss, You can probably have it free" The waiter scurried off and Oliver heaved a sigh, picking at the edge of the table. This was the first time anyone had actually recognised him since they'd started eating out together.

"Wanna go somewhere else?" Percy covered Oliver's hand and the quidditch player looked up and shook his head.

"Ah, no point.. we're already here and all that" Oliver offered him a smile and the waiter returned with a man they presumed was the manager.

"Sorry about the wait! Here's your tea, free of charge" The man smiled before extending a hand "So, I'm Jim Uney, the owner of this cafe. What do you think of the place, Oliver?" Oliver blanched for a moment, looking round.

"Ugh.. it's really great"

"Can I quote you for that?"

"Well.. I don't see why not..."

"Wow! Thanks, Oliver. You're a star, Ha ha! Merlin, I'm funny" The man walked off and the waiter stood there for a few moments till Percy cleared his throat.

"Right, well... let me know if there's anything else you want, gentlemen"

"Well... that was strange" Percy glanced at Oliver who busied himself in pouring tea.

"Aye.. it's always the same though" Oliver put a cup in front of Percy and then poured his own.

"So.. What's say we spend Saturday just kicking back, you and me like old times?" Percy wondered if that would cheer Oliver up and it seemed to work as the keeper smiled slightly.

"Like old times... that'd be great" Oliver's smile widened and he took Percy's hand giving it a squeeze. It was a shame though, he really wouldn't mind spending the day together as more then friends, not like when they were back at Hogwarts.

"Will there be chocolate frogs?" He quirked a brow.

Percy laughed "Of course".

"Alright then, you can have me for Saturday"

"Oh! I'm honoured!" Percy dramatically grasped his chest.

"Have I told you that you're a sod lately?" Oliver kicked him under the table again.

"I don't think you have.." The two laughed and Oliver pulled out a menu, he supposed they ought to eat, Percy was on his dinner break after all.

They ended up choosing sandwiches, Oliver even helped himself to part of Percy's claiming he was still growing, despite no longer being a teenager. Percy pointed out that if he continued to eat that way then he'd be growing into a new size of pants as opposed to anything else he could grow into.

Needless to say Percy had several bruises on either shin when he got back to the office.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok, BreathingFlames, I want my fudge! LOL.

I've decided Oliver's going to be a little less perky when it comes to his public, poor hassled Oliver. Enjoy!


	4. Darlin

Oliver woke up to the alarm Thursday Morning. A voice that was far too cheerful was broadcasting news, gossip, whatever...

"Adrian Pucey announced he's leaving the cannons and taking sometime some time out to spend with his wife, Megan, who is due to give birth some time next month, wishes of good luck to the pair and their new babies, hint hint folks. He'll be joining his brother's team, Puddlemere United next year when chaser, Jenny Talon will be retiring. On the topic of P.U., Keeper of the year according to PlayWitch, Oliver Wood, has been rumoured to be doing some keeping of his own this month. It was reported yesterday and confirmed by numerous sources that he was seen dining with a red head. Another source has confirmed that Red works for the ministry and has been visited there by Mr Wood several times over the next few weeks. Well, Red sure is lucky, I can't wait to see what they actually look like. Also on the Puddlemere United related side we have news of Jesse Jackson, team seeker has strained his.."

Oliver groaned, turning the alarm off before stumbling his way to the bathroom, armed with various products he'd been sent to try out for possible endorsements. He emerged sometime later, not feeling all that better for it, and dressed in jeans and a muggle band-shirt, Editors. He went to the small iron letterbox in the corridor and pulled out the wad of fan mail and bills, finding that even though he'd only been the team's main keeper for two years, his fan base was already growing rapidly, especially since PlayWitch did that interview...

When he got back into his living room, he found his team mate, Jesse Jackson stretched across his settee, a large "fun sized" bag of crisps on his lap and crumbs everywhere. _Fun for everyone but the poor sod who has to clean up_, Oliver thought. Oliver pushed his friend's legs out of the way and sat down, dropping the pile of letters on the coffee table and started to open the one on top of the pile. It was weird how some people used the RoyalMail service like muggles rather then traditional owls.

"Don't you ever knock?" Oliver blushed at a particularly suggestive letter from Veronica Appleby, editor of PlayWitch in which there were several offers to meet up and "talk". Oliver cleared his throat and tossed it onto the coffee table.

"Not for you, Darlin'" Jesse grabbed it and started to read through it, chuckling. Oliver scowled at the nickname.

"Aww, What's wrong? Did Red stand you up for a hot date?" Oliver glared at Jesse, dropping another letter onto the coffee table, this one was a sixteen year old who'd been writing to him for the last two years and constantly hinted at various things. Apparently she didn't get the messages he sent her about being flattered but uninterested... all twenty of them. Jesse eased himself off the sofa, still sore after spraining his groin, despite having medical treatment. He moved over towards the kitchen and returned later with a can of coke.

"So.. When do I get to meet Red? and is it a he or a she by the way? would be soo embarrassing if I got the wrong person" Jesse grinned further at Oliver's widened glare.

"Shut. Up!"

"Aww, Darlin'!" Jessed made for the door, patting Oliver's head on the way out "Turn that frown, upside down!". Jesse barely got the door closed before a cushion hit the space his head would have been. Bloody Jesse.

Practice that afternoon didn't go much better because although Jesse managed to keep himself quiet, several other team mates didn't. Oliver found himself spending the next two hours being ragged by Luke Pucey, Jenny and Chris, the team's chasers and then the beaters, Tom and Scott. Oliver was ready to punch something by the time training was over and it was only what? Thursday?

He groaned quietly and made his way towards the door, only to be grabbed by Jesse who slung a friendly arm around his shoulder. He steered Oliver back towards the team and two hours later a drunken keeper of the year was downing his fourth drink and telling one of his best friends that he was in love with Red, who, called Percy, was oblivious.

Jesse just clapped him on the back and told him he needed to do something about it.

* * *

Author's Notes: Tada! Next chapter is filled with Percy and Bonnie, then it's on to Saturday! and possibly an ending to the story.. possibly.

So you know, PuddleMere's team in this fic goes as follows.

Keeper: Oliver of course,

Seeker: Jesse Jackson

Chasers: Jenny Talon (to be replaced by Adrian Pucey)

Luke Pucey (Adrian's brother)

Chris King

Beaters: Tom D'Arcy

Scott Donahue


	5. Skitter Skeeter

On Thursday, Percy entered his secretary's office looking a little worse for wear, having been stopped at least a dozen times to be asked if it were true. The first person had been strange, he'd note heard any newspaper broadcasts, TV broadcasts or read any newspaper articles since he'd woken up. He politely told Cindy that he and Mr Wood were simply old friends from school. She'd given him a disbelieving look and walked off. He'd told the same to everyone else but had found himself stuttering when the Minister himself had asked.

"Please tell me you've listened, seen or read some kind of media this morning" Bonnie peered at him pleadingly. Percy shook his head and she gasped slightly, he held out a hand to stop her.

"But I have heard.. It's been broadcasted that a mystery redhead from the ministry is being "Kept" by Oliver Wood" He rolled his eyes and she gave him a sympathetic look as he disappeared into his office, hanging up his cloak and jacket and put down his briefcase. He came out, wearing a black shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a pair of greyish blue jeans that just barely met the hem of his shirt. Bonnie nodded, watching as he loosed his blue tie and unbutton the top button before scratching his neck. His shirt rode up slightly

"Something wrong Mr Weasley?" Bonnie looked over at him, the man seeming to tense slightly.

"No.. well... you wouldn't happen to know somewhere where I could buy a lot of chocolate frogs from would you?" She quirked a brow, Percy rarely ate chocolate.. if he received any he'd usually take maybe one then pass them to Bonnie because she had more of a sweet tooth.

"Why, certainly, Would you like me to order some? Home delivery?" He gave a grateful nod.

"Do I take it these are for, by any chance, a meeting with a friend who likes chocolate frogs?" He shot her a look that clearly read "You know it" .She giggled.

"The may I suggest, sir, that you were an attire similar to what you are currently wearing.. that is, if he's a friend you'd like to be something more then a friend" She smiled innocently as he blushed, looking down at his outfit.

"You.. But.. I... I can't seduce Oliver Wood!" He looked so dismayed that she just had to laugh, it was too comical.

"Oh, Percy.. You wouldn't be seducing him.. just.. tempting him into making the first step" He shot her a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to explain it, sir. Now get inside, you have an appointment in ten minutes" Percy's eyes widened and he darted into his office, he needed to get all the files out and go over them. Bonnie just laughed, turning to look at her calendar for a few minutes. Oliver Wood certainly was handsome. She snapped herself out of her daydream and rang a friend in the sweet business, making an order and charging it to her own account, it would be her little present, to try and help things along.

Percy came out of his office a good few hours later, looking tired and bored out of his mind. Bonnie smiled as he turned for a moment and grabbed his jacket. He moved towards the hallway and paused, turning to her.

"Bonnie.."

"Yes?"

"Would you.. er.. would you like to come for dinner with me? my treat and all that?" She nodded, hiding her laughter and grabbed her own coat.

"I'd be delighted to, sir" It had been the first time he'd asked and she was happy to accept. Maybe people would ease up on Percy a little more if they saw him dining out with her.

Part way through dinner, Bonnie was struck with an idea.

"Red and black!" She gasped, dropping her fork. "Yes, red and black! perfect". Percy blinked at her, blushing as people glanced at them.

"Percy, you have black jeans right?" He nodded, she knew perfectly well he did, she'd told him about a pair she'd seen and said, rather forcefully, that he should buy them. He did of course, and wore them the next day.

"Great, were the tight blacks ones and you know that red shirt, the one with the black pattern across the shoulder that goes over the sleeve, around the back of the shoulders and down the chest with a white collar and cuffs?" He nodded "Wear those. You'd knock him dead". Percy just nodded, trusting her choice. "Wait! no! You need to bring them to the office tomorrow so I can make sure they're right.. Bring that blue and white striped rugby shirt too!" He nodded again and went back to his meal whilst she tried to imagine it in her mind.

* * *

Of course, the next day he brought the two shirts and pair of jeans, aswell as another pair that were light blue with frayed edges, rips and tears from the knee down. She had him try both out fits on, the red shirt with both pairs of jeans, the torn first, then the rugby shirt with the black jeans, then again with the torn jeans.

"Stop!" She bounced up, moving to where Percy stood near his door, looking sheepish and ready to bolt.

"You have sneakers right?" He nodded and her grin widened. She reached up and mussed his hair, opened the two buttons of his shirt and pushed the sleeves up to his elbow. She smiled and stepped back, gesturing to the small mirror across the room. He frowned uncertainly for a moment before going to look. He blushed and turned back to her.

"Percy, don't say anything.. just wear that and leave your hair messy tomorrow, ok?" He nodded and after a nervous glance at his feet, hugged her.

"You look gorgeous Percy, he'll like you"

"But I don't want to.."

"Seduce, him, yeah yeah, I know, but it's too late" Percy eyebrows shot up.

"What? But I .."

"You tried to keep your feelings hidden, I know.. but the guy so obviously likes you" She winked, pushing him towards the door.

"Now go get changed, you have an appointment with a Miss.." she trailed off, moving to check the schedule on her desk "Skeeter, in twenty"

"Skeeter? Rita Skeeter?" She looked for a moment before nodding.

"Oh Percy!" She gasped "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise.. she's that reporter isn't she?" He nodded grimly.

"I'll cancel it!" she darted towards the phone " Tell her you've had an emergency.. you had to take your dog to the vets" He eyed her for a moment.

"Bonnie, I don't have a dog"

"Oops?" She giggled nervously.

"Just leave it, If it's what I think it is then I'll just tell her.."

* * *

Thirty minutes later

"Miss Skeeter, There is nothing going on between myself and Oliver Wood. We are merely old friends who went to Hogwarts together"

"But you've been going out to dinner with him"

"Yes, friends tend to do that, Miss Skeeter"

"But didn't you two share a dorm for seven years?"

"Yes but.."

"By yourselves.. just the two of you?"

"Only for the last year!" Percy glared across at the woman

"That's nearly twelve months in a room, just two of you, all alone..."

"We were not alone all the time. I was head boy and students came to me for advice"

"I bet there were some uncompromising situations then"

"Miss Skeeter, I have told you at least twice that there is nothing between myself and one Oliver Wood. We are old friends, nothing more to it" She snorted and his glare darkened

"Please! Sources say you go to dinner at least three times a week"

"Friends"

"That's twelve dinners in a month Mr Weasley, and more"

"Miss Skeeter , I suggest that if you have nothing more to talk about that you leave. You don't seem to be able to get that I am not in a relationship with Mr Wood. If we were I'm sure we wouldn't be having dinner three times a week" He glared and the rose from his seat, walking briskly towards door.

"Oh.. you mean you'd be spending your dinner hour sha.."

"Miss Skeeter!" Percy barked at the woman, taking her by surprise. She smiled sweetly and walked out. She nodded towards Bonnie who was looking with concern towards Percy in the doorway.

Rita stopped.

"Oh.. nice calendar. Did your boss get his boyfriend to sign it?" Rita smiled innocently.

"No, actually. My friend got Oliver to sign it as a birthday present. He won a competition to meet the team" Bonnie smiled back, Rita growled and stalked out.

"You ok?"

"Yes.. just.. No one's noticed for three weeks that we've had dinner together, and now suddenly, people suddenly think we're a couple" He frowned and retreated to his room. Bonnie frowned and looked down at her schedule. She reached out for a quill and all-seeping ink, then scribbled across the corner of the page,

"Never allow Miss Rita Skeeter to have an appointment with Percy" She flipped through the pages to check it had worked and smiled as she saw the ink had worked, each page had the same words scrawled across the corner.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok so it's a long one folks. The next chapter is shorter but you should like the end of it, but guess what! it doesn't end there! We'll have more mention of Miss Skeeter, some drunkeness, some kisses (and hickeys) and a few more chapters 


	6. Saturday

Tissue Warning! (only joking) beware, Oliver is being a gentleman in the end of this chapter.. on with the show!

* * *

When Saturday came, Oliver could have sworn he heard a chorus of angels singing. He kicked his sheets off and darted towards the bathroom, Percy had owled him his address and a time to come over, giving Oliver plenty of time to have a sleep in and get there. Oliver, not sure what to wear, settled for jeans that clung to his arse and thighs but were loose from the knee down. He'd also settled for a plain white t-shirt that stretched across his broad chest and shoulders, defining the muscles beneath. He'd pushed his hair into a tousled look, fringe cutting across his forehead in contrast to the rest of his hair.

He arrived on time at eleven and decided apparating to Percy's front door was his safest bet. Armed with a six pack of beer, he knocked on the door, only to find it being swung open before his knuckles could touch it for a second time. Oliver blinked for a moment before Percy grinned widely , Oliver soon returning it.

"Come on, Ol. Don't want the media seeing you" Percy chuckled, turning before Oliver could get a proper look at him. He left the door open, Oliver pushing it closed behind him before wandering down the small hallway where he found Percy stretched across one of two couches.

"Kitchen's through there" he gesture in the direction behind the couch, then to the coffee table nearby. "And look what I got" Percy pushed himself onto his elbows as Oliver strayed over, kicking his shoes off and pushing them under the coffee table with a few pairs of Percy's shoes. He grinned.

"Chocolate frogs, my favourite" Percy nodded, a smile on his features. He liked Percy like this, he'd noticed over the last few weeks that he was more comfortable with himself than he had been back at Hogwarts, it could be because he'd finally grown into better proportion. His hair was just slightly longer then it had been and he'd filled out, there were hints of some muscles in his frame, nothing like Oliver's but he wasn't as weedy as he used to be. Oliver pulled out two bottles, taking a glance at Percy. Percy was turned towards the TV, flicking through for a film or show, legs crossed at the ankles and looking completely at ease.

Oliver smiled, noting he still had the same freckles and gorgeous blue eyes, now visible behind wire framed glasses. Oliver moved through to the kitchen, putting the remaining drinks in the fridge.

"Oi, Perce, where's your bottle opener?" He turned to look over his shoulder, not sure why, but found himself smiling as Percy appeared in the doorway moments later and came up behind him. Oliver stiffened as Percy grabbed his hips.

"Shift, Ol, you're blocking the draw" Oliver stepped to a side and Percy pulled the draw open, grabbing the bottle opener before pushing it shut with his hip and reaching into a cupboard for a few various bags of food. Oliver followed him through into the living room, flopping down next to him on the couch. Percy put the bags down as Oliver pulled the caps off the bottles, setting one in front of Percy as he opened various bags of muggle snacks.

They ended up watching films for most of the day, at some point ordering pizza and take-out, aswell as Percy conjuring up butterbeer. By nine o clock Oliver found himself well and truly stuffed, allowing himself to sink back into the cushions, feet propped up on the coffee table. Next to him, Percy matched his posture, but Oliver was slowly beginning to feel uncomfortable, because Percy's arm was pressed against his and on the end of that arm was a hand he was dying to grasp. The alcohol wasn't helping much, he was more relaxed, if a little tired, and feeling rather jolly if he said so himself.

"I'm glad you came found me, Ol" Oliver glanced away from the film, it was a muggle romance or something about two gay cowboys who spent their lives hiding it, only meeting up once every few months. Oliver just stared at Percy with silent interest, Percy turned to him moments later and he blinked, noticing there was only a few inches between their faces. He just met Percy's eyes and gave a smile.

"I'm glad I did too, Perce. It's been too long since we actually talked" Percy broke out into a large grin and patted Oliver's knee. His hand stopped there and Percy broke the gaze, looking at his hand, a blush spreading over his features. Oliver smiled, letting his gaze follow before placing a hand over Percy's. His thumb rubbed across the side of Percy's hand and little finger before it turned beneath his and entwined fingers.

Oliver grinned, lifting their hands closer to his face. His lips brushed over their fingers and when he turned to look at Percy, he found he was already staring at him. Oliver shifted, bending his leg beneath him before stroking his hand across Percy's cheek with his free hand. Percy's head tilted into the touch and lips brushed his lips, a coolness seconds later confirmed the red head had touched his tongue to the skin there. Percy was still blushing slightly and Oliver found himself on the verge of one too. His hand shifted and his thumb brushed the skin beneath Percy's lip gaining a quiet noise from the ministry worker.

Oliver licked his lips involuntarily and leant forwards, edging towards Percy who seemed frozen to the spot. Their eyes were locked and Oliver found Percy closing his eyes as their noses brushed. Oliver let out a breath and carefully pressed his lips to Percy's. He could feel the other man shaking slightly as a hand came up to wrap around his shoulder. Oliver's hand slid to Percy's neck, thumb brushing soft red curls as the other man opened his mouth. Oliver followed the movement and let his tongue reach out to the head boy's mouth, carefully exploring teeth and tongue. They pulled apart and Percy blushed, Oliver ducked his head with a chuckle.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that for" Oliver's voice was soft and Percy saw him gulp, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"How long?" Percy let his own hand find Oliver's neck and pulled him into a kiss, nipping at his lower lip.

"Since third year" Oliver managed to get his words out in some coherence, despite Percy still having possession of his lower lip. He released it moments later with a chuckle.

"You have me beat then, since year five for me" Oliver smiled at Percy's giggle, letting his lips find Percy's again. He released his hold on the red-head's hand and let both hands slide to the red head's cheeks. Percy shifted, keeping the kiss going before his hands found Oliver's waist and the hem of his shirt. He made a noise in the back of his throat and with a tight grip, leant backwards, into the sofa, pulling Oliver down with him.

Oliver pulled away and let his lips brush Percy's, latching just above his collar bone. Percy shifted, pressing up against Oliver with a quiet groan and tug at Oliver's shirt. It was when he felt cold air against his now bare shoulders and chest that he came to his senses.

"Bugger.." He swore softly, pushing himself up onto his hands. Percy looked up at him in confusion, lips swollen , eyes dark and chest heaving. Oliver was almost ready to let himself just carry on.

"Brooms, Perce, I think this is going a little too fast.. it's nice and all... " He let his resolve slip for a moment, lowering himself down to press a kiss to Percy's chin. Percy tilted his head a fraction and found his lips again.

"Play fair now, Perce" He smiled at the other man, licked his lips out of habit at he let his forehead drop to Percy's shoulder. He could taste a variety of things, Pizza, butterbeer, chocolate, Percy...

"We need to talk about this" He pulled back, seeing Percy open his mouth. He quickly added "When we're both sober, mind you... I've wanted this far too long Perce, just, give me a day alright? give us both time to sober up and decide where this is going". Percy's hand found his cheek and ran down his neck till it reached his chest, resting just next to his heart. Percy nodded, pressing a kiss to Oliver's lips.

"Alright, Ol" He chuckled and Oliver was reminded of the butterbeer they'd both drunk. He hoped this was the right thing to be doing.

"Why don't you owl me tomorrow afternoon and we'll make some time eh?" He grasped his shirt from the floor and pulled it on, noticed Percy watching him with hungry eyes, even as he bent forwards to grab his own sneakers. He pushed himself up and Percy followed, apparently not quite as able to handle his drinks. Percy followed him towards the door, opening it for Oliver who stepped out but lingered by the door. They stood there for a minute or two, just smiling at each other till Oliver put his hand to Percy's cheek. He traced a small pattern of freckles before leaning forwards to kiss the other. Percy met him half way, and Oliver found himself being pulled back into the apartment. He pulled away laughing, managing to tug Percy back to the door. He grabbed the other man's hands, placing a short kiss to his lips. Percy chuckled.

"Does this mean I should apologize to Rita and tell her she was right?" Oliver furrowed his brows.

"Rita? Who's Rita?"

"Rita Skeeta.." He slurred slightly "She asked me on Friday if there was anythin' between us.. kept sayin' thin's" Oliver blinked, shrugging.

"Possibly. Night, Perce" He pecked the red head on the forehead.

Percy made a contented sound in the back of his throat.

"Night, Ol" Oliver grinned and pulled away, taking one last look at the slightly tousled Percy Weasley before apparating home.

* * *

Author's Notes: Tada!

Kisses! Fwee, I'm feeling happy but not hyper. So, I need to start writing the next few chapters, don't I. I've also got to write something for Me and my Baka, aswell as finish and type my new Work in Progress, featuring the lovely Bonnie, our boys, and the Weasleys

For breathing, fuzzy cat, icy, Mikhyel and everyone else who reviews


	7. Not a friend

Sunday morning found Percy Weasley wishing he hadn't drunk so much butterbeer. The sun was abnormally bright and his head was pounding. He managed to find his glasses and stumble through to his bathroom, pulling a hang over cure, that he kept just in case, from the cabinet before downing it. It took a few moments to kick in and he managed to drag his tired body into the shower, stripping off before turning the water on.

Half an hour later, toast and coffee in hand, he made his way into his living room, dressed in a plain white shirt and corduroys. He set his breakfast down and cast a quick cleaning charm before starting on his toast again, interrupted by two owls pecking at the window. He stood up and moved over, opening the window as they both fluttered to him, landing on either shoulder. One owl he recognised as being Meridian , Bonnie's barn owl. The other was an old looking screech owl.

He took the notes from each, gave each a treat then let them fly back to their owners. He opened Bonnie's letter first, guessing the second was from Oliver.

"**Hi Percy,**

**Hope everything went well yesterday, I want the details tomorrow**

**Bon-Bon"**

He laughed at that, for some reason she always singed things that weren't business letters with Bon-Bon. He decided he wouldn't bother replying, he still wasn't entirely sure where they actually stood in the first place. Oliver did like him but he'd pulled away. He'd find out sooner or later though, right?

The next letter was from Oliver.

"**Perce,**

**If you're free, come to my apartment when you get this**

**Love, Ol"**

Percy felt his smile widen at that. He scanned the address that was given before pulling out his wand. Making sure the apartment was secure, he apparated to Oliver's front door, just about to knock when a man with sandy blonde hair flashed him a grin and pushed the door open. Percy's brows furrowed as he eyed the other man whom was now holding the door open. He realised with some surprise that it was one of the other team members of Puddlemere United, the one who'd strained his groin.. Jesse, was it? or maybe Jack...

"You must be Red!" The man grinned, holding out a hand. "I'm Jesse Jackson, a friend of Oliver, please come in" Percy shook the hand and stepped inside, feeling a little awkward as the man eyed him.

"Percy Weasley" He smiled politely but it grew as footsteps sounded, Oliver appearing moments later.

"Oh, Merlin. Jesse! Get out will you?" Oliver growled at the blonde who smirked, patting Percy on the shoulder.

"Oh, alright, Darlin'. Just wanted to see what I've been dumped for" Oliver groaned at Jesse's wink, he swore he was an older version of the twins. Oliver held up a finger to signal for Percy to give him a moment before leaning out into the hallway, Jesse nearing his apartment door.

"Jesse, wait till next time Miranda's over! She won't be so sure of your sexuality then!" He huffed slightly, closing the door behind him. "Sorry 'bout that. Jesse is my version of the twins.. likes to take the piss 'cause I'm not a "camp gay"" Oliver moved through into the apartment, Percy trailing behind him.

"And here I just have my secretary use me as a dressing up doll" Percy chuckled and Oliver shot him a questioning look. Percy sheepishly explained.

"She picked out my outfit for yesterday.. took her about an hour to work it out" Percy ducked his head, a blush about to find itself on his face as Oliver slipped an arm around his waist.

"She has good taste then, but this doesn't look so bad either" He felt Oliver chuckle against his temple before lips pressed to skin. Percy's arms draped around Oliver's shoulders and the keeper swayed from side to side for a few moments, free hand raising to brush through red curls.

"Percy, I want you as a friend" He felt the other man tense against him and tried to bury his own face into Percy's neck.

"I want you as a lover too, though. I want an us, but I want it to be a slow us, I want, no, need, this to last" He felt the other man relax against him, arms tightening around his shoulders and neck. He found the corner of Percy's jaw, freckled face still to his shoulder and nipped at the skin till the man pulled away to look at him. Percy was grinning widely, eyes a little shiny and Oliver felt himself laugh. He pressed his lips to Percy's, the man eagerly returning the kiss. When they pulled away, Oliver tugged gently at Percy's collar, shifting the white material till he founded what he was looking for. He chuckled, noticing he'd managed to leave a mark on Percy's neck. He kissed the red head's jaw again, moving from chin to corner, before trailing down his neck and latching back onto the mark. Percy chuckled at the feeling and swatted at Oliver's neck.

"Come on, Ol. I don't have any polo necks and I have work tomorrow" The brunette pulled away, kissing Percy lightly on the lips before walking off.

"You can borrow one of mine then if you like.. want anything to eat or drink?" Percy moved further into the apartment after shedding his shoes at the door. He sat himself down onto the sofa.

"One of your shirts wouldn't fit me, Ol! We don't all have muscles... You have a coke or anything?"

Oliver returned a few moments later, sitting himself next to Percy and a can on the coffee table, opening his own. He set it down, watched Percy take his own drink, then wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he settled back.

"I owe Bonnie a thanks" Percy mused quietly, chancing a look towards Oliver who chuckled.

"Apparently you owe Rita Skeeter an apology too" Percy quirked a brow for a moment before laughing.

"Oh yeah... I suppose I do.. Bonnie's more important though" Oliver nodded, sliding lower into the settee.

"You have any plans for the day?" Oliver's brow quirked and Percy shook his head.

"Well, I figured it all depended on how things went here.. If you'd have decided you did just want me as a friend I'd probably have holed myself up somewhere with work or gone to Bonnie.. I guess now I'm stuck spending the day with my new guy" Oliver gave him an amused look.

"Oh, that must be hard, spending the day with a famed celebrity"

"Oh very, he has such an ego"

"Oh, how would you cope with it?"

"I'm not sure. I wonder that myself"

"I'm sure he could convince you to stay with him though, those good looks have to come in use for something right?"

"I guess... he is kinda cute"

"Kinda? You're dating Oliver Wood, any reader of PlayWitch would describe him as charming, dashing and totally dreamy"

Percy snickered at that, eyebrows quirking.

"I'm sure I could be convinced to thinking that way"

"Oh? And what would it take?"

"I don't know, maybe a kiss or two"

"I think he can manage that" Oliver grinned widely and craned his neck to kiss the Weasley son.

That night Bonnie received an owl.

"**Bon-Bon,**

**Any chance you can bring something to work tomorrow that would cover a bruise. Will explain tomorrow**

**Percy"**

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok, chapter seven is up! not sure what to say really.. New chapters could be a little slow coming up soon though, I'm going back to college next week and I haven't done my work so I have today and three more days to get it done... plus a party on saturday night with some friends and a cute emo guy by the name of "Angry Pete" 


	8. Bruises and Bludgers

"Percy! Are you alright? I got your Owl" Bonnie was moving towards him with a bag as soon as he was out of the elevator. Oliver had either done two things, beaten the poor young man or... He smiled, giving a nod then guided her towards her desk. He put his cloak and jacket away, dropped his briefcase next to his desk and walked back into Bonnie's office with a blush. A large purple splodge that spread half way up his neck from his collar bone was visible behind his shirt collar. Bonnie burst into laughter, sinking out of her seat as she howled for a few moments.

"Oh, Percy! What will people say?" She gasped playfully, shaking her head before putting the bag on the desk and beckoned him over. She pushed him into her chair and pulled it so he faced her, pulling several plastic items from her bag. "Ack, I can't use make up because it will cover your freckles and it will be too obvious" She went through the bag, glancing momentarily at his outfit of black trousers with thin white pinstripes and a dark grey shirt, blue tie to match his eyes and sleeves rolled up as usual. She bit her lip.

"Ahha!" She pulled a bit peice of blue fabric out of her bag and unknotted his tie. She slipped it from around his neck and held the two fabrics together, casting a quick spell to change make the two match. She then dropped the tie onto his lap before moving behind him to tie the fabric, which he now identified as silk, around his neck, pushing and pulling at it for a moment before patting his shoulder.

"Voila!" He moved over towards the mirror and smiled. It did the job at least.

"If people didn't think I was gay before, I most certainly do look it now" She cast him an apologetic look as he wrapped the tie around his hand then went into his office.

He came out a few moments later, a small bouquet of lilies in his hands. She watched him in confusion for a moment, receiving them with a tilted head. "We er.. wanted to thank you so.." She smiled, quickly conjuring a vase and putting them in before hugging the blushing man tightly.

"They're beautiful, thank you. I take it a certain quidditch player got hungry for a little more then chocolate frogs on Saturday" She snickered as his blush grew.

"Well.. kind of... he started it on the Saturday when we a little... pissed out of our heads... then things started to erm..." He cleared his throat "Get a little steamy and he pulled back". Bonnie looked horrified and a little confused. She was too busy listening to hear the lift ping and see Rita Skeeter exit, a scroll and quill already writing things behind her.

"He pulled back, kissed me again, but still stopped it. Said we needed to talk things over" Bonnie urged him on. "So I got a letter the next morning asking me over to his place. I went and there was this guy there, I was a bit worried at first, thought it could be his boyfriend or something but it turned out it was that guy that sprained his groin, Jesse Jackson. Oliver told him to get out and we started talking.. He said you have good taste in clothing by the way" Bonnie smirked as if to say 'I know' at that, Percy chuckled before going on.

"Then we just stood there for a while, just rocking backwards and forwards before.." He trailed off with a brighter blush but a look of pure happiness "He said he wanted me as a friend, I thought that was all at first but then he said he wanted me as more too and he wanted to take it slow, make it all last". Bonnie broke out into a grin, leaning forwards, she wrapped her fingers around Percy's wrist, squeezing.

"Told you so, didn't I? Told you he liked you" Percy nodded, she noticed he was simply glowing.

"Yeah, you did. I think Ol wants to thank you later" His eyes were cast on their hands and he took hers in his, grinning up at her. What he saw on her face though was a look of complete horror.

"Oh no.." Her voice was soft and he turned to where her eyes were focused, drawing in a breath. Oh bloody hell.

"Miss Skeeter!" Rita smirked at him.

"Oh, there's nothing between Mr Wood and Myself, Miss Skeeter, we shared a room for seven years but there was no feelings in it, non at all, Miss Skeeter" The bottle blonde let out a hoarse laugh and Percy winced, a cold weight settling in his stomach.

"Things were.. there's been developments since then, Miss Skeeter. Now I trust your next article or two will not have mention of Mr Wood or myself" He glared at her.

"You can count that it will Mr Weasley. I'm sure many witches and wizards would love to know that Quidditch's most famed player of the current time is dating the fastest rising Ministry Worker who looks set to be Minister by the age of what? 30" She smirked and Bonnie stood up.

"Miss Skeeter, that isn't fair! You.."

"Nothing's fair in love and war, my dear girl" She cackled, making Percy and Bonnie wince.

"You have no right to Publish that in an article! I was a private conversation!"

"Ah, but that's the point of gossip, isn't it?" Bonnie shot a worried look at Percy.

"Hmm, I wonder what Mr Wood has to say about this new 'development'? Tootles!" Rita apparated out of the corridor with a cackle and Percy let out a soft groan.

"I'm sure everything will be ok, Percy.. Oliver seems like a nice enough guy. He won't let it affect him.. I doubt anyone would really care anyways" Bonnie tried to console him but he just offered her a grin smile and trudged to his office, shoulders sagged with the air of a defeated man.

* * *

"Excuse me! Excuse me! May I have your attention" Jesse Jackson cleared his throat whilst the team were changing after a morning practice, smirk on his features as he eyed Oliver for a moment. The group turned to him and Oliver made an attempt to knock him off the bench he was stood on but was restrained by D'Arcy, stupid Tom.

"Guess what! I've met Oliver's 'Red'. Handsome bloke he is too, hey now Oliver, Darlin'. Get that fine arse of yours back over here so we can rag you for a while" He chuckled sadistically as Tom pulled Oliver away from the door, the rest of the team laughing. "As I was saying, met the guy yesterday, and blimey, his hair really is red, curly.. He's all freckly too.. Called Percy Weasley, nice bloke. I'd have probably tried it on with him if Oliver hadn't so rudely kicked me out!" He shot a playful glare at Oliver, the team laughing at the sandy blonde seeker who was always joking about being gay. With a grumble, Oliver elbowed him off the bench.

"What's this guy like then, Ollie?" Luke Pucey eyed him with interest, green eyes sparkling with the same mischief as Jesse's. Oliver growled and stood up, moving over towards the door only to be pulled back by Tom again.

"Where'd you meet?"

"Is he your age?"

"When do the rest of us meet him? Is he coming out with us after the match Friday?"

"Is he a keeper, Ollie?" That one got snickers.

Oliver growled slightly and sat himself down, a half naked Jesse who was wearing only a pair of jeans slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Fine! He's the third oldest of seven children, determined, stubborn, slender but bloody gorgeous. I went to Hogwarts with him and he was in the same year as Luke's brother and me. I'm not sure when the rest of you are going to meet him, I've not asked him about the post-match pup crawl yet and I bloody well hope he is a keeper. Satisfied?" Oliver looked at them, all stood with amused faces. Jenny threw her arms around him, always the mother hen of the group.

"We're sorry, Oliver, we're just interested in who has you playing so well. He sounds nice" She eyed the other's for a moment and they all made sounds of agreement before straying off to their lockers to finish getting changed. "Now you get going, and ask him about Friday" He nodded as she pulled away and grabbed his bag, moving towards the door.

"Oh, and Oliver..." He turned to look warily at Tom who was bent over a bench, black hair hiding his blue eyes "You've got a scratch across the back of your neck, you two been doing the hanky panky?" He burst into laughter as Oliver clapped a hand to he back of his neck, cheeks reddening.

"Sod off" He bit out

"Oh?"

"Don't tell me your new baby girl did that, Ollie" Jesse smirked, tip of his tongue poking out between his lips

"Actually she did. I'm changing her name to shredder" Oliver huffed stomping out. Jesse broke into laugher, the rest of the team looking at him.

"I gave them a cat" Jesse grinned, reaching into his bag to hold out a moving picture he'd had Miranda take the previous day. Photo-Oliver was bright red and bewildered whilst Jesse was holding out a tabby kitten, a wide grin on his face. Percy was stood near Oliver with a small smile. "I named her Kit" The others shook their heads, laughing at the sandy haired man.

* * *

Author's Notes: Tada! Not the best of chapters, I know. Anywho, here it is, got to start writing a bit more for this actually.


End file.
